KuroShit: Butler Gaje
by Dogol Brothers
Summary: Sebuah parodi super gaje dari Kuroshitsuji. Warning: Sarat akan K3PIK Kenistaan, Kegejean, Keabalan, dan Perusakan Image Karakter .


**Rin:** FANFIC PERTAMAAAAAAX!

**Yuki:** *mukul Rin* Hei, kau kan tidak terlibat dalam penulisan! Pergi sana!

**Rin: ***pundung di pojok ruangan bersama kecoak mati*

**Yuki: **Yah, jujur saya tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa kecuali SELAMAT MEMBACA dan SEMOGA NGAKAK! *ngacir*

* * *

Title: KuroShit ~Butler Gaje~

Genre: Comedy, Parody

Disclaimer:  
PUNYA SAYAAAH! *plak!*  
Black Butler punya Yana Toboso  
SpongeBob SquarePants punya Stephen Hillenburg  
Snow White punya penciptanya  
Beauty and the Beast punya penciptanya jugaaaaaa! *plak!*

Warning: EXTREME OOC! Plus abal plus gaje plus nista plus agak jorok. Sedia Antimo sebelum baca!

* * *

**KuroShit ~Butler Gaje~**

**Chapter I**

**1+1=…**

* * *

Pagi hari itu matahari bersinar sangat cerah, sampai-sampai para pelayan Phantomhive menjadi sangat amat sibuk sekali (contoh kalimat tidak efektif) dengan pekerjaan mereka sendiri-sendiri sehingga mereka melupakan sang Earl yang masih molor dengan posisi nungging dengan asoy. Sang kepala pelayan malah asyik main sama kucing item punya tante-tante penggosip di seberang dan melupakan tuannya begitu saja. Sang chef asyik berenang. _Mumpung udara lagi panas_, begitu pikirnya. Sang maid sedang asyik mengelap kaca jendela, supaya kacanya jadi '_Bersih Bening S'perti Tanpa Kaca!'_. Sang gardener asyik latihan vokal buat album terbarunya. Sang house steward minum teh seperti biasa. HO HO HO!

_Hah!_

Tiba-tiba sang butler teringat akan keberadaan tuannya yang masih nungging miring gaya anjing kencing di kasur. Ia pun segera menuju ke kamar tuannya dengan membawa koran dan teh tubruk kesukaan tuannya.

Sesampainya di kamar Earl Phantomhive, Sebastian mendapati sang Earl sedang ngulet-ngulet kayak kucing.

"Hei, kau!" bentak sang Earl. "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

"Tolong maafkan kelalaian saya, tuan muda," jawab Sebastian.

"Cih!"

Ciel melangkah turun dari kasurnya dan memandang ke kaca. Lalu ia berlagak seperti ratu jahat yang ada di kisah klasik _Snow White_.

"Cermin, cermin di dinding, siapakah Earl paling hebat di dunia ini?" Ciel bernarsis diri di depan cermin, "tentu saja a…"

"Tentu saja bukan Anda," jawab sebuah suara.

"What the…?" Ciel menjerit. "Memangnya aku sejelek itu ya?"

Ah… dasar Ciel naif yang malang, dia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau yang berbicara itu adalah kepala pelayannya…

"Hei, Sebastian! Kenapa wajahku begitu jelek?" tanya Ciel seraya meraba-raba wajahnya yang kusut itu.

"Saya tidak tahu, tetapi bukankah itu faktor keturunan dari ayah Anda?"

"What? Bokap gue tampangnya lebih ancur dari gue?"

_Iyaaaaaa! Bokap lu tuh tampangnya ancur, jelek, pokoknya buruk rupa lah! Tapi kok bokap lu bisa ya dapet bini nyang cuanteeek jelita kayak nyokap lu? Bokap lu pasang susuk ya? Atau pakai pelet? Kayak kisah klasik _Beauty and the Beast _ajah! _seru suara hati masyarakat.

**LANJUT!**

"Tunggu… Bokap gue udah di Surga! Huwaaaaaaaa!" Ciel nangis bombay. "PAPA!"

"Wah, tuan muda… Silakan diminum tehnya,"

"Blukutuk blukutuk blukutuk?" tanya Ciel sambil meminum tehnya.

"Maaf?" Sebastian tak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya saat itu (Yaiyalah! Gue aja kagak ngarti! Orang si Ciel ngomongnya blukutuk blukutuk!).

Ciel meneguk tehnya.

"TEH TUBRUK LAGI?" bentaknya.

Sebastian hanya mengangguk setuju.

"GAAAAH! Aku bosan dengan dengan teh itu! Besok buatkan teh 'SISIR' saja! Aku mau ganti suasana!"

"Baiklah, yang rasa apa, tuan muda?"

"Dicampur saja semuanya, biar nano-nano! Ocre?" usul Ciel sambil mengacungkan jempolnya (untung jempolnya nggak kapalan).

Cie ngaco ah!

"Nah, tuan muda, sebentar lagi nona Elizabeth akan datang setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh dari Pulau Jawa, menggunakan kapal terbang. Sebaiknya Anda bersiap."

"Baiklah. Tunggu … memangnya kapal bisa terbang ya?" Ciel lantas melayang ke fantasi kapal terbang-nya yang benar-benar kapal yang bisa terbang.

"Bu … bukan begitu"

"Lantas?"

"ngh … Pesawat,"

"NGOBROL DONG DARI TADI!" Ciel menendang Sebastian sampai terkapar di lantai. Sebastian langsung K.O. dalam sekali tendangan.

Ciel melangkahi sang butler dan menuju ke ruang makan untuk sarapan. Seusai sarapan, ia membaca buku kesukaannya yaitu… _ensiklopedi_.

Tiba-tiba sang Lady datang. Ia mengenakan mini dress batik yang dibelinya di pasar saat berbelanja di Jawa.

"Ciel! Aku kangen karo kowe! [Ciel! Aku rindu padamu!]" Elizabeth nangis bombay sembari menjatuhkan barang bawaannya.

"What the f**k are you talking about? I don't understand!"

Yah… Ciel, masa nggak ngerti? Di atas kan udah dikasih _translation_-nya!

"Wah Ciel … Ra gayeng we, iki ki basa Jawa. Ba-ha-sa Ga-wul! [Wah Ciel ... nggak gaul kau, ini ni bahasa Jawa. Ba-ha-sa Ga-wul!]"

"Ba–ha–sa Ga–wul …?"

"Ho'oh! Ngerti ra? [Iya! Ngerti nggak?]"

"Er… Gumpalan di rambutmu itu apa?" Ciel mengelak dari pertanyaan Lizzy.

"Iki? [ini?]" Elizabeth memegang gumpalan yang nempel di rambutnya itu.

"Iya, itu."

"Iki jenenge konde. [Ini namanya konde.]"

"Konde?"

"Iyo," Elizabeth melepas kondenya.

"Wakh! Bisa dilepas toh?" Ciel terheran-heran.

"Inggih, iki mung tempelan tok soale. [Iya, ini cuma tempelan doang soalnya.]"

"Waaah! Ini wig model baru ya? Keren, cuy!" Ciel terkagum-kagum dengan Konde milik Lizzy.

"Manut lah. Dasar katrok." gumam Lizzy.

"Eh, Ciel! Aku dak ning kamar ndhisik yo, arep ganti klambi sikik! [Eh, Ciel! Aku ke kamar dulu ya, mau ganti baju dulu!]" kata Lizzy.

"Okay!" Ciel langsung memiliki ide untuk ber-crossdress-ria dengan menggunakan Konde.

"Tuan muda!" kata Sebastian.

"Haaaa?"

"Hari ini saya mendapat kabar..."

"Kabar baik? Kabar buruk?"

"Kabar baik."

"Kabar baik apa? Haaa...! Aku tahu! Apa akhirnya seluruh dunia mengakui kalau aku adalah Earl paling hebat di dunia?"

"Tidak."

"Apa papaku masih hidup?"

"Tidak."

"Apa perusahaanku bakal _'go international' _sampai ke Antartika?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kau akan mati?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kau tidak bisa bicara hal lain selain TIDAK?"

"Coba lagi."

"Apa aku tampan?"

"Tidak."

Ciel menjadi geram. Ia mengeluarkan suara seperti orang yang sedang ngeden, entah ia sudah boker hari ini atau belum. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Kau! Kenapa gaya bicaramu seperti tokoh yang ada di acara televisi yang tadi pagi kutonton?"

Sebastian tidak menjawab, ia hanya memalingkan mukanya.

"LALU APA KABAR BAIKNYA, HAAAAH?" bentak Ciel.

"Tuan muda akan menjalani ujian matematika besok," kata Sebastian sambil tersenyum.

_Seb... Seb... semua orang juga tahu kalau ulangan matematika mendadak itu adalah bencana, kenapa kamu pakai bilang kabar baik kabar baik segala sih?_

"WADEPAK?" jerit Ciel, "Apa nggak bisa diundur?"

"Tidak."

"!#$%^?" Ciel mengumpat dan berkata-kata kotor sampai di fanfic ini kata-kata tersebut tidak dapat saya tuliskan.

"Cepat buatkan aku _devil's food cake _sebagai snack hari ini! Bawa ke ruanganku! Cepat!" Ciel main perintah-perintah dan langsung meninggalkan sang butler.

"Yes, my lord."

Untuk mempersingkat cerita, Sebastian tidak membuat Devil's Food Cake, tetapi ia malah membuat Angel Cake yang lembut. Ciel mengamuk, tetapi ia tetap memakan cake-nya karena 1 alasan, yaitu ENAK. Beberapa jam kemudian, setelah makan malam, Ciel mengakhiri harinya yang melelahkan itu dengan tidur tanpa menghiraukan ulangan matematikanya esok hari.

Keesokan harinya setelah mengantarkan koran dan teh sisir nano-nano, Sebastian bertanya kepada tuannya,

"Tuan muda, apakah Anda sudah siap untuk ulangan matematika nanti siang?"

BRUT! Ciel syok berat sampai spot jantung. Ia lantas menyemburkan tehnya ke depan. Sebastian mengelak, ia tidak kena teh.

"Astojim ... aku belum belajar!" jawab Ciel panik. "Kita berdoa saya supaya bapaknya sakit dan tidak jadi datang ke sini"

"Amin." Sebastian hanya Amin-Amin saja, padahal si Amin lagi ke luar kota *lha?*

"Ciel!" sapa Lizzy.

"Apa?" bentak Ciel.

"Aih... Ciel... Jutek amat sih lu... aye pan cume nyape!" jawab Lizzy.

"Udah ganti bahasa, lu?"

"Hehe.. cuman mau ganti suasana, ntar juga balik lagi jadi Basa Jawa!"

"Whatever!" kata Ciel acuh tak acuh.

"O iyo! Ciel, piye nek mengko mbengi kita ngadakke pesta? [O iya! Ciel, gimana kalau nanti malem kita ngadain pesta?]" usul Lizzy semangat.

"Manut lah, ndak gela [nurut lah, nggak kecewa]," entah kenapa Ciel jadi ikut-ikutan ngomong pakai Bahasa Jawa.

"Sip deh! Aku wis nyiapke barang-barang sing dienggo pesta! [Sip deh! Aku udah nyiapin barang-barang yang dipakai buat pesta!]"

"Yayayaya ..."

"Tuan Muda, guru Anda sudah datang" Sebastian tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ya... baiklah..." Ciel menjadi pucat, sepertinya ia terserang 5L (Lemah, Letih, Lesu, Lunglai, Lha piye?) gara-gara lupa belajar.

Ciel masuk ke ruang kelas dengan gugup, sepertinya ia tidak sanggup melihat wajah gurunya yang 'buruk rupa nggak berbentuk' a.k.a 'wagu' dalam bahasa Jawa. Ciel menunduk terus saat berjalan menuju tempat yang disediakan, memberikan salam pada gurunya, bahkan saat gurunya mendiktekan soal.

Soal pertama sebenarnya mudah, _1+1=... _tetapi Ciel yang bodoh menuliskan "JENDELA" di lembar jawabnya. Setelah selesai mengerjakan 5 soal yang disebutkan sang guru, Ciel dengan PeDenya mengumpulkan lembar jawabnya tanpa perlu repot-repot memeriksa kembali semua jawabannya.

"Haah ... ini apa-apaan? Kenapa Anda menjawab 'Jendela', Earl?" tanya sang guru.

"Itu jawaban yang kereatif, bukan?"

"Bukan."

"Ah bapaknya ah! Bete ah!" kata sang Earl dengan gaya seperti yang ada di sebuah acara televisi di sebuah stasiun televisi swasta.

"Hentikan sikap menjijikkan itu, Earl!"

Sikap Bapak Guru ndeso yang tak dapat mengucapkan EARL dengan benar itu terang saja membuat Ciel jengkel setengah hidup. Sekedar informasi, sang bapak mengucapkan EARL seperti El dengan e yang panjang.

"_Sir_, itu jawaban yang kreatif!" Ciel ngeyel. " Jadi tolong beri nilai, ½ atau berapa sajalah!"

"Manut lah, ndak gela."

Setelah sang guru selesai memeriksa ulangan Ciel, ia memberikan hasilnya.

"What the..?" Ciel syok. "Nilaiku kok cuma setengah?"

"Bukannya tadi Anda sendiri yang minta nilai ½, Earl? Apa mau saya bulatkan saja nilai Anda menjadi benar-benar bulat alias NOL?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Dengan lesu, sang Earl melangkah keluar ruangan kelas meninggalkan gurunya. Tangan kanannya memegang kertas ulangan gagal. Kertas itu jatuh dan dipungut Lizzy.

"Lizzy!" kata Ciel. "Kembalikan!"

"Opo iki? Biji kok mung separo to? Kowe sinau opo ora he? [Apa ini? Nilai kok Cuma setengah sih? Kamu belajar nggak?]"

"Enggak ..."

"Woo ... pantes wae! [Wooo ... pantes aja!]" kata Lizzy, ia melihat kertas itu, "Cendhela? Edan wae! Siji tambah siji ki loro! 2, mamen! Udu cendhela! Wooo... koplo! [Jendela? Gila aja! Satu tambah satu tuh dua! 2, mamen! Bukan jendela! Wooo... bodo!]" ujar Lizzy terus terang.

"Weh weh weh weh weh..." untuk sesaat Ciel kehilangan kata-kata. "Tapi kan..."

"Ciel, kowe ki wis 123 taun dadi wong umur 12 taun. Masa gitu aja nggak tau seeeeh?" cerocos Lizzy lebay.

Ciel nggak mendengarkan omongan Lizzy, ia berjalan ke ruang makan untuk makan siang. Kasihan Lizzy, ia dikacangin...

Malam harinya setelah makan malam, seperti yang dikatakan sang Lady, mereka berpesta. Aula sudah siap dengan segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkan saat berpesta.

"Ayo, gek uwis ning aula! [Ayo, cepetan ke aula!]" kata Lizzy tak sabar, ia sudah siap dengan menggunakan baju dugem terbaiknya.

"Iya iya iya... sabar dong!" kata Ciel.

Mereka pun pergi ke aula untuk berpesta.

"Udah sampai nih!" kata Ciel memberikan informasi nggak penting.

_Iya Ciel... aku juga sudah tahu kalau kita sudah sampai!_, pikir Lizzy dengan menggunakan tatanan bahasa yang baik dan benar.

Lalu ia berkata, "LAMPU!" sambil menjentikkan jarinya. Muncullah dari atas sebuah lampu disko yang terang benderang. Lampu yang lain segera mati.

Lizzy berkata lagi, "MUSIK!" dan muncullah sang DJ! DJ Sebby yang menggunakan jas bu(n)tut mulai menyalakan musik gaje yang biasa dipakai buat dugem.

_Oh... jadi dia ada di sini waktu menghilang beberapa saat yang lalu? Hm... Bagus ya... Akan kubunuh dia nanti!_, pikir Ciel penuh gairah. Gairah membunuh, maksudnya.

Seketika itu juga, DJ Sebby bersin.

"Wihi! Asoy Geboy mamen!" kata Chef Bardroy.

"Keren pisan euy!" kata Maylene, ia melepas kaca mata cupu sok asyik-nya dan mengacungkan jempol.

"Manstrap GAN!" teriak Finny, tampangnya berubah menjadi sebuah emoticon "XD".

"Tuan Muda! Ini baru yang namanya pesta!" Para pelayan Phantomhive mengacungkan kedua jempol mereka dengan mantap.

"Apik to? Eh, Ciel, LEK DIS dong! Dikek'i jempol! [Bagus kan? Eh, Ciel, LIKE THIS dong! Dikasih jempol!]" kata Lizzy.

Ciel hanya diam. Tinggal dia sendiri... terpaku menatap plafon~ (malah nyanyi)

"Mantep to? Ciel, ayo joget! Ajep ajep ajep ajep..." ajak Lizzy

"I... ini... ini apa-apaan?" tanya Ciel.

"Ah, Ciel... Kowe katrok banget to... Ngene ae ra ngerti... Hu! Mendesa sekali Anda ini! [Ah, Ciel... Kamu katrok banget sih... Gini aja nggak ngerti... Hu! Mendesa sekali Anda ini!]" ledek Lizzy. "Katanya anak ga-wul? Endi buktine? Ora gayeng!"

Ciel ingin sekali berteriak "HENTIKAN PESTA YANG NGGAK BANGET INI!" tetapi ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

Akhirnya seluruh penghuni kediaman Earl Phantomhive ber-ajep-ajep-ria sampai pagi (tidak terkecuali sang Earl, karena ia dipaksa tentu saja) dan siangnya mereka tertidur pulas...

**Chapter I : 1 + 1 = ...**

**THE END~**

**

* * *

**

Hahahaha. Bukankah sudah saya peringatkan bahwa fanfic ini sarat dengan K3PIK (Kenistaan, Kegejean, Keabalan, dan Perusakan Image Karakter)? *dibantai fans Kuroshitsuji

Special Thanks:  
Kalian yang sudah memberi dukungan kepada **SAYAAAAAAAAAAAH!** *lebay*  
dan yang memberiku inspirasi buat ide-ide penpik ini! XDDD

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU~~!

Btw, review yak!**  
**


End file.
